Alpha v0.03
thumb|300px Version v0.03 Changelog 'Neue Inhalte und Gameplay Verbesserungen:' *Friedlicher Spielmodus! Schreibe “veganmode” im Titelbildschirm um ihn zu Aktivieren (ohne den “”) *Spieler Kopf wurde hinzugefügt und Schatten werden für gehaltene Items nun richtig angezeigt. *Neuer Überraschungs Gegenstand im Flugzeug *Die Jacht spawnt jetzt an einem zufälligen Ort *Fledermäuse fliegen nun richtig aus der Höhle heraus *unfertige Strukturen / Baupläne werden jetzt gespeichert *Problem behoben, dass sich das Wasser nicht auf dem Boden gesammelt hat wenn es geregnet hat *Der Kassettenspieler lässt sich jetzt mit erneutem drücken, wenn er spielt, wieder ausschalten *Das Haus hat jetzt einen Boden, eine Tür und man kann darin schlafen *Vögel werden nun auf dem Fenstersims des Hauses landen *Molotovs werden nun aus gehen wenn sie mit Wasser in Kontakt kommen *Verbesserte Sonnenauf- und Untergangs beleuchtung / leuchten *Zwei neue Effigies können gebaut werden, ein einfacher "Kopf am Spieß" und ein "Hände zeigen in die Luft" *Das Hausboot kann jetzt gebaut werden (Warnung: Buggy!! - Vorallem wenn Haie in der Nähe sind. Es könnte außerdem sinken) *Stock Wegmarker zu "Custom Building" hinzugefügt, baue dir schell Wegmarken *Korallen und Algen unterwasser hinzugefügt (Grob) *Neuer herstellbarer Gegenstand: Stock Halter *Das Inventar kann nun einen weiteren Stock tragen (um das bauen eines Unterschlupfes zu erleichtern) *Kleine Texturen verbesserungen *Schatten distanz für die Grafik Einstellungen "Mittel" und "Hoch" erhöht *Verbesserte Bewegungsunschärfe für gehaltene Gegenstände *Hanging rope pick ups added to deep in caves *New cave lighting prop: Laptop *11 neue filmisch Inspirierte Grafik Einstellungen zu den Grafik Optionen hinzugefügt *Eine Bank ist jetzt in der Kategorie Möbel (Furniture) zu finden und kann gebaut werden *Single bat prefab added to parts of caves *Improved lilypad pop-in *Medizinisches aufsammelbares (Heilende Pflanzen wahrscheinlich) wird nun ins Inventar gelegt anstatt sofort gegessen zu werden 'Sounds:' *Improved cannibal village track implementation *‘Lake’ track added to Geese Lake *Bash pass at all ambient sound implementation, better transitions, better positioning, fall off and ranges *Donner und Regen Geräusche sind nun zufällig *Cave audio pass, adding reverb and echo, better balancing *Unterwasser Geräuschefilter wurde hinzugefügt *Wasser Fußstapfen Geräusche spielen nun wenn du in Wasser trittst 'Performance:' *Mehr Speicher optimierungen sollten die speicher-stabilität verbessern *Weitere gesenkte Speichernutzung wenn eine 32bit Version von Windows erkannt wurde, das sollte den Fehler beheben dass das Spiel abstürzt wenn weniger als 4 GB Arbeitsspeicher zur verfügung stehen (Hinnweis: 4 GB Arbeitsspeicher sind immer noch empfohlen) 'Bugs:' *Köpfe schauen nicht mehr durch Interagierbare Gegenstände *Fehler behoben durch den einige Gegenstände gefehlt hatten wenn man gespeichert hatte *Fixed collision where you could wall walk out of plane *Die "Can't carry more raw fish." Nachricht, welche angezeigt wurde wenn man keine Steine mehr aufnehmen kann, wurde behoben *Fixed pond covered in logs (Feste Teiche wurden in Protokollen abgedekt / eingetragen) *Den Konflikt in der linken hand zwischen Feuerzeug, Taschenlampe und Kassettenspieler wurde behoben *Glanz von Münzen und Flares im Inventar entfernt *Fliegende Gärten behoben *Fixed leaf vertex colors on small leaf hut *Fehler behoben durch den die Signalfeuer Waffe durch die Jacht durch geflogen ist *Dass die "benötigte Baumstämme" Anzeige in -1 fällt wenn du stirbst, während du einen Baumstamm trägst, wurde behoben *Fixed small effigy construction shader being too faint *Removed grass cutting from opening inventory (was causing crashes on some pc’s) Offizieller Changelog --> http://steamcommunity.com/games/242760/announcements/detail/1694793321424399170 Kategorie:Versionen Kategorie:Alpha